


Squabbling Over Signs

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam argue over a missing persons sign and Castiel tries to end the argument! A bit of Destiel romance involved......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squabbling Over Signs

Dean and Cas walked over to Sam with a huge bag of crisps and a coffee. Sam sighed and then looked at his laptop for articles or emails.  
"What's wrong with you Sammy?" Dean asked whilst he was stuffing his face with crisps. Cas was drinking his coffee and started talking about a missing person sign he found on the display board.  
"Nothing has happened for a while and I am getting bored. We just do the same thing over and over again!" Sam replied and walked over to Cas and Dean whilst they were looking at the display board.

Castiel tried not to laugh at Sam's miserable face but then Sam's eyes widened with shock when he read what was written on the sign! Dean just laughed at the sign and walked away.  
"Dean, this is serious stuff! We could go and ask people in town about them." Sam muttered to Dean as Dean walked out the shop with his crisps.  
"You really think that 4 people have been murdered by some strippers and basically it's not our sort of thing!" Dean loudly replied and walked back over to Sam and Cas. 

Cas left the Winchesters to argue and then decided to slowly refill his coffee but took a long time since he was staring at Dean's face.  
"Dean, this is definitely one of our cases you don't normally see a few strippers murdering some innocent people for no reason!" Sam muttered to Dean as they walked to The Impala to talk in private. 

Cas was too busy thinking about Dean he forgot that they left 10 minutes ago and spilt the milk on the floor when he noticed they had vanished! 

Dean and Sam got in the car and each time they spoke it got louder and louder. Cas looked quite concerned when he saw crisps spread across the gravel from when Sam got quite angry and smacked them out of Deans hands. Cas opened the car door and asked them both to get out the car. 

"Are you both still arguing about something that I made up just to see your reactions? I made it up because I thought that Dean might laugh at it." Castiel questioned whilst looking into Deans gorgeous, green eyes.  
"You son of a bitch! Well I told you Sammy, if it included strippers it's definitely too good to be true!" Dean replied but he noticed Cas staring at him so he smiled at him. Cas blushed and Sam looked extremely moody with Cas so he tried to ignore him until he saw them both flirting. 

Dean leant over to reach a bottle of beer but Cas thought he was gonna kiss him, so Cas snogged him. Sam looked quite confused because he just saw his brother kiss another man! 

Dean walked over to Sam and laughed at his overly shocked face. Sam was always used to Dean checking out women and wanting to flirt with every bartender or woman he looks at so he had no clue what had just happened.


End file.
